


Daisies

by annjellybean



Series: 100 days/drabbles challenge [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baeksoo if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “What you doing?” Minseok mumbles bemusedly once he catches him twiddling with something, his tongue poking out from in between his lips in concentration.“Just finishing up this flower crown made of daisies, just for you” Chanyeol tells him smiling down at him blindingly bright.“You’re so cute it’s gross” Minseok grumbles burying his nose into Chanyeol’s stomach, “I love you”“I love you too” he says leaning down to press a kiss to Minseok’s forehead.





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> i'm backkkk! also i decided that going in exact order of the way the words were posted wasn't helping my creative juices so i think i'll look through the list and pick which to do next. who needs order anyways right? 
> 
> made this one a xiuyeol, i hope you guys enjoy it!

**meet me @ the park in fifteen <3**

**u kno the one! ^3^**

Minseok smiles fondly as he reads Chanyeol’s messages. It’d only been about five minutes since he’d received them, which left him with plenty of time of getting there without having him be late.

He pockets his phone and quickly makes it across the street, heading towards the small park just around the corner from their apartment complex.

With finals right around the corner, the both of them had found it rather difficult to to balance their studies along with their personal lives, leaving them with little to no time for each other—and, if they ever did find themselves with a miniscule amount of free time, it was nothing short of awkward trying to enjoy each others company when they had their friends and roommates breathing down their necks. Which in turn made them decide that the minute the both of them found themselves free of their academic duties, they’d schedule a nice romantic date. 

Getting there with minutes to spare, Minseok quickly finds his boyfriend sitting on top of their favorite hill right in the middle of a open field and smiles widely. The closer he gets he notices that Chanyeol is sitting atop a long soft looking plaid blanket and a wooden basket on top of a cooler sit besides him on the grass.

He takes note of Chanyeol’s odd hunched over form, legs crossed beneath him and he guesses he’s either watching a video, show or movie. He’s much too still and concentrated to be playing a game. 

“Guess who?” Minseok asks softly against Chanyeol’s ear once he’s trudged the remaining distance between them. Placing his hands over Chanyeol’s eyes, he hooks his chin over his shoulder and grins when all he gets is a thoughtful hum. “Didn’t know you had to  _ think  _ about  _ who  _ you’re waiting for for a romantic mid-afternoon picnic” Minseok grumbles shoving Chanyeol to the side and crawling over to the other side of the blanket.

“I was  _ kidding  _ don’t pout” Chanyeol says with a chuckle placing something next to him then rolling over to lay across the blanket. “Come on, sit with me” he pouts.

“Fine” Minseok sniffs moving closer, “but only cause’ I’m starving. What’d you bring?” he asks peering over towards the basket he figures must contain their food.

Chanyeol sits up and opens the basket, pulling out containers from it. 

“Would you” he grunts struggling to get everything out with ease, “care for some pasta and bread-sticks?” wiggling his brows at Minseok as he models the containers for him.

Minseok merely makes grabby hands at the food making Chanyeol belt out a loud laugh. He shakes his head, then begins to plate the food for the both of them.

“Brought us a bunch of different drinks—didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for, so” he shrugs then points over at the cooler, “they’re in there” he says while rummaging through the basket. Much too busy shoveling food into his mouth, Minseok just moans, giving Chanyeol a half nod before taking a big bite out of one of the soft and warm bread-sticks. After enjoying his first bite of their meal, Minseok crawls across the way and digs himself out a bottle of peach mango lemon iced tea quickly settling on to his previous spot.

“So how was your last final?” Minseok asks through a mouth full of pasta. Chanyeol crinkles his nose and reaches over to wipe some tomato sauce off of his lips.

“It was easier than I expected” Chanyeol confesses, “though I did struggle a bit on the free response section. But I’m confident I passed it with at  _ least  _ a B”

Chanyeol asks Minseok about his finals as well and Minseok merely grumbles about how he's just happy to be done with them.

"I've missed you" Minseok tells him.

"I've missed you too, it sucks how we couldn't even have time to ourselves at home" 

"At least Baekhyun will be moving in with Kyungsoo this weekend, so that's one less person to worry about meddling with our alone time" Minseok laughs waggling his brows at Chanyeol.

"Still leaves Jongdae though"

"Yeah it does  _but,_ Jongdae is much more mindful and respectful of our space and need for alone time than Baekhyun" Minseok reasons to which Chanyeol does hum in agreement to.

They carry on eating while also catching each other up on what they’ve been up to these past few weeks until the both of them are much too full to even speak a word.

### 🌼

“Dear god—I ate so much” Minseok moans from the spot he’s currently laying on, his head propped on Chanyeol’s thigh while he enjoys the slight breeze and warm sunshine on his face.

“Knew you’d regret going for that plate of seconds, but do you ever listen to me?”

“Yeol, it’s pasta— _ pasta”  _ Minseok stresses, “and breadsticks!” he exclaims. “It’s my weakness, you know that”

Chuckling, Chanyeol strokes Minseok’s hair, brushing his bangs out of the way. “Wasn’t going anywhere, we could've taken it home” he tells him

“Well too late now” Minseok shrugs.

“Would this be a bad time to mention I did bring dessert?”

Groaning, Minseok throws his arm over his face and pouts. “Maybe later” he moans patting his tummy. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Minseok’s curiosity gets the best of him. Chanyeol can’t ever stay quiet this long, so he removes his arm from his face and peaks at him through one eye.

“What you doing?” Minseok mumbles bemusedly once he catches him twiddling with something, his tongue poking out from in between his lips in concentration.

“Just finishing up this flower crown made of daisies, just for you” Chanyeol tells him smiling down at him blindingly bright. 

“You’re so cute it’s gross” Minseok grumbles burying his nose into Chanyeol’s stomach, “I love you” 

“I love you too” he says leaning down to press a kiss to Minseok’s forehead. 

And after nearly thirty minutes, Chanyeol finally finishes his flower crowns and softly nudges Minseok awake.

“Time’s s’it?” Minseok mumbles sleepily.

“Bout’ four in the afternoon” Chanyeol tells him then presents him with a neat and cute daisy covered crown.

“Thanks baby” Minseok tells him pecking him on the lips then chuckling when the apples of Chanyeol’s cheeks turn pink. “How do I look?” he asks once he’s gingerly placed it atop his head.

Chanyeol’s response is tackling him to the ground and nuzzling his neck, so Minseok guesses he looks cute enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it then?? lol hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!   
> love u guys for giving my works a chance and a read, means the world to me!!! till next time kids!! 
> 
> p.s make some noise baeksoo-ls if y'all saw my hat tip to them lmao. always gotta mention my fave ship heh.


End file.
